


The Truth

by Aperio



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001), Ocean's Thirteen (2009), Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Acceptance, Danny and Rusty will never be tamed, F/M, Mundane life without crime, Sad, Tess and Isabel talk, Tess tells Isabel what will happen, settling down, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperio/pseuds/Aperio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is never easy and seldom asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

“You want the truth?”

Isabel turns to Tess. “Is it the kind of truth I want to hear?”

“He’s charming and good looking,” Tess sips at her martini, “You think his bad behaviour is cute but when it gets further down the track you won’t. You’ll pressure him to marry you and he’ll ask because he loves you. Then you’ll get married and you’ll promise yourself you’ll straight out his behaviour. He’s going to change. He’s going to give it all up. He won’t. Oh, he’ll settle down a little while and you’ll paint your new house in the suburbs. You will spend your time trying to fit in with the other women in the neighbourhood while he thinks of all the ways to pickpocket your house guests. And you’ll get a dog, convince yourself that this is permanent.

It’s not though. Something will happen and you will pack up and move again. He’ll get another office job and promise things will be different. You will paint again and try a new hobby. You’re making dinner for your anniversary and he’s casing the jewellery store and flirting people into being pliable, gullible little puppets. And then you’ll eat dinner, drink wine and smile while you wonder if he’s really there with you or if he’s secretly in Reno, pulling a job in his mind.

He’ll start a poker night to get back at you for the mundane life he has now and you can’t object because he invites all your friend’s husbands. He doesn’t always win because he wants you to be happy but every now and then you’ll catch him looking for someone at the poker table for someone who isn’t there. And at first you’re annoyed and then you get angry. You want more, you promised yourself life would be better but then the days trickle on and in the end all you feel is guilty. You can’t hate him anymore, you want to but you can’t.

He’s itching for it. He’ll get a text and every once in a while and you know he wants to run out that front door. He never gets a phone call though and you feel like it’s your fault. Like you’ve ruined the most important thing he has. And sometimes you want him to leave, to go back to him and the life he loves. He’s not happy and as much as you try, neither are you.”

Isabel takes in a deep breath. “Are we talking about Danny or Rusty?”

Tess looks her in the eye. “Is there a difference?”


End file.
